


A Flicker of Teal

by TeamFranky



Category: Wentworth (TV), frerica, wentworth prison
Genre: F/F, Wentworth - Freeform, erica davidson - Freeform, franky doyle - Freeform, frerica - Freeform, team franky, wentworth correctional centre, wentworth prison - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFranky/pseuds/TeamFranky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Wentworth, Franky and Erica are engaged, having breakfast in a cafe. Franky loses control as she thinks she sees Jacs Holt in the cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flicker of Teal

Erica had taken Franky out to morning coffee, as she knew the stress her first court-case was putting on the young lawyer. Franky had agreed to go with Erica to the Café that morning, on the condition that she could bring her case-files along.   
“Franky” Erica sighed, “We’ve been here for half an hour and all you’ve done is work, you’ve barely said a word to me.”   
Franky looked up at the blonde, “I’m sorry” she said sincerely, “but I need to get this case right, I need to put this bitch in jail.”   
A waiter dropped a spoon behind the café counter, it landed with a loud clatter. Franky instinctively turned her head to look in the direction of the noise. Suddenly she rose from her seat, so quickly and definitively that she jolted the table, spilling her files everywhere, and sending her empty coffee-cup to the floor with a smash. Franky didn’t care, she hadn’t even noticed. She mainlined across the floor of the restaurant, running fast like a predator hot on the tail of its prey. She pushed people aside until she found the woman she had seen.   
This woman had grey, mid-length hair. She had a stocky-build, and walked slowly as though her knees were arthritic. Wearing an overcoat of that exact shade of teal, Franky’s mental alarm had sounded: this was definitely Jacs Holt.  
Franky grabbed her by the shoulders, and jerked the woman around to face her, her fist already raised. Franky would not lose this chance to finally do what was right. To finally get the wicked old hag who’d hurt her, and killed Bea’s kid. Needless to say, Franky had a particular hatred for anyone who hurt children.  
Franky was half a second away from hitting this woman, but as she’d turned her around, Franky registered the unfamiliarity of the woman’s face just in time to stop herself from delivering the determined blow.  
Franky lowered her fist, and let go of the terrified woman’s shoulders. She slowly took a step back, as she realised everyone in the café was looking at her. She was still breathing heavily, her heart pounding with adrenaline in her chest.   
“Shit. Sorry.” She said. “I’m sorry; I thought you were someone else. Let me buy you a coffee to make it up to you.”  
The older woman simply clutched her handbag closer to her chest, hands shaking slightly, her mouth open wide.   
Erica came up behind Franky, “What’s all this about?” she asked her. In response, Franky simply pointed to the woman who looked painfully similar to Jacs. “Oh,” Erica said, a wave of hatred washing over her, as she was reminded of the cruel woman.   
“I’m very sorry madam,” Erica said, ever the mediator, diffusing the tension, “she is a lawyer, and you look very similar to a very bad woman who she has seen on trial,” Erica lied, “She’s very tired. Please, let us pay for your breakfast.”  
“Oh, oh all right then...” the old woman said.   
“Great,” Erica said with a beaming smile that could convince anyone, “I’ll just go and get my purse.”  
She turned to go back to their table, and Franky followed.  
“You should get our stuff, and wait for me in the car.” Erica told Franky under her breath. Franky nodded silently, as she pulled together her scattered papers.  
*  
Franky began to cry in the passenger seat as Erica drove them away from the cafe. Quiet, strangled sobs that made Erica’s heart sink. Erica took her eyes off the road to see her fiancé with her head in her hands.  
“Oh, Franky, it’s okay. It wasn’t that bad.” Erica reassured.  
“No, it’s not that.” Franky choked out.  
“What is it, Franky?”  
“It’s this case. I can’t fucking handle it, Erica. I won’t be able to deal with it if I don’t win. You saw what I almost did today because of the fear of that. It’s driving me over the edge.”  
“Why, Franky? Why are you beating yourself up so much over this? I mean, I know it’s your first case… But that’s law; you do your best, provide the best prosecution you can, after that what the jury decides is out of your hands.”  
“She’s a fucking child abuser!” Franky’s guttural screams seemed to shatter the glass of the car windows. They left behind them a heavy, thick, sad silence. This silence was big, it was almost suffocating both of them.   
Suddenly Erica understood.   
Erica pulled over.   
The sky was overcast and grey like cigarette ash, as it began to rain heavily. The gentle pattering on the car-roof, the speckling of raindrops on the windshield was what both of the women looked at as tears fell from both of their eyes.   
Erica took Franky’s hand, and held it in both of hers. Franky was crying hysterically, gasping for air as Erica had never seen.


End file.
